Walk forward, into the world
by Nisse04
Summary: Par delà la douleur, il y a la guérison. Par delà la brutalité, il y a la rédemption. Par delà la haine, il y a l'amour. Iason Mink, fils préféré de Jupiter et puissant Leader du Syndicat de Tanagura, apprit que seconde chance et changements fondamentaux vont de pairs. Suite de l'OAV IasonxRiki


Aller de l'avant, à travers le monde

Titre : Walk forward, into the world

Aller de l'avant, à travers le monde

Auteur : Ainzferrn

Traducteur : Nisse

Genre : Ai no Kusabi – suite de l'OAV

Crédit : .

Disclamer -auteur- : les personnages présents ne m'appartiennent pas, je promets sincèrement de les remettre à leur place dès que j'ai fini

Disclaimer -traducteur- : Pareil et j'ajoute les personnages de la fanfiction appartiennent à Ainferm qui me les a gentiment prêtés

Hi tous le monde !

Je vous présente une fanfiction que j'affectionne énormément, j'ai donc décidé, avec l'autorisation de sa charmante auteur de vous traduire, vous avez le lien ci-dessus pour aller voir son site.

So comme le dit si bien Ainzferm warmest regards et enjoy ! Bonne lecture.

AH j'oubliais je ne suis pas vraiment douée en orthographe et c'est ma première traduction et fanfiction donc s'il vous plaie …... un peu d'indulgence ;)

Résumé :

Par delà la douleur, il y a la guérison. Par delà la brutalité, il y a la rédemption. Par delà la haine, il y a l'amour. Iason Mink, fils préféré de Jupiter et puissant Leader du Syndicat de Tanagura, apprit que seconde chance et changements fondamentaux vont de pairs. _Suite de l'OAV IasonxRiki_

Aller de l'avant, à travers le monde – Part 1

Prologue :

_Il flottait, il y avait de la brume, des rêves et des voix qui flottaient au dessus de son esprit. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance ici. Depuis combien de temps est-il là, il ne le savait tous simplement pas. Mais, dans l'étrange semi-lucidité, au crépuscule de sa conscience, dans lequel il dérivait, il avait presque l'impression que cela n'avait plus d'importance. Une chaleur apaisante le recouvrait. Aucune douleur. Il pouvait sentir son pouls, stable et calme – Bouum-Bouum, Bouum-Bouum – battre à travers tous son corps. Il se souvenait de chose. De mots. Des sentiments. Des images. De longs cheveux , aussi pale qu'un levé de soleil. Des mains, assez puissante pour écraser et briser mais utilisées qu'avec une douce ferveur. Et une voix. Une magnifique voix. Une voix qu'il connaissait, d'un façon ou d'un autre, mais qu'il ne réentendrait plus._

_Maintenant la douleur était la, pas physique mais interne. Les regrets, la tristesse et la nostalgie remplissaient l'espace de sa poitrine tel le fantôme des vrilles de vigne écœurantes et empoisonnées. La douce chaleur autour le lui ne lui apportait plus aucun réconfort. Il bougeait, ses membres lents et paresseux, poussaient une étrange et répugnante résistance. Il se sentait immergé quelque part, coupé du monde et commençait a en avoir peur. Dans son esprit, un image se formait. De pâle yeux bleus et un visage sculpté à l'image des anges du Nirvana. Mais se visage est parti. Il le savait. Il essayait de retrouver cette image, de l'attraper mais elle glissait entre les doigts de son esprit, disparaissant et retournant aux ténèbres_

_Il s'efforçait de crier afin d'évacuer son angoisse et son désespoir mais aucun son n'émergeait._

_Jamais aucun son n'émergeait_

_Dans son esprit une autre image se formait, un autre visage, familier mais uniquement parce qu'il apparaissait toujours à ces moments. Ce visage lui était étranger, différent au point qu'il savait qu'il devait le craindre mais que pour une raison quelconque il ne faisait pas. Il brillait, sa peau d'argent traversé par des écheveaux de bleu pâle et d'or. Ses yeux étaient vides, aucun iris ni aucune pupille mais cette cocasserie ne l'effrayait pas. Pour toute leur apparition semblable au reflet dans le miroir, il senti seulement une compassion étrangement profonde._

_Des paroles venaient à lui. Encore une fois, pas entendues … ressentie._

_C'était une voix douce, une voix tendre, portant, cependant, les échos du passage vaste et respectueux du temps. Cette voix emportait au loin et apaisait la peur et les douleurs comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Il ne pouvait nier cette voix. Pas ici_

_˵ Dors Riki ˶ lui dit la voix, dans un ton aussi mélodieux, apaisant que maternel, ˵ Dors … ˶_

˵ Il rêve encore ˶.

A l'ombre d'un coin de la chambre stérile et silencieuse, Raoul Am, leader provisoire du Syndicat de Tanagura et Chef Biologiste au service de Jupiter, fronçais subtilement les sourcils et se tourna vers l'homme debout près de la console de surveillance à proximité du tank.

˵ Je sais, Katze ˶, murmura Raoul, en lui faisant face. ˵ Il se rétablira bien assez tôt ˶.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent durant un court instant pendant qu'il regardait le jeune homme flotter suspendu et agité dans un grand conteneur en plexiglas. Tandis que les mouvements agités du bâtard commencèrent à se calmer, il acquiesça avec satisfaction ˵ Oui, bientôt ˶

˵ Hmm, ˶ Katze entra quelques observations sur le clavier de la console. ˵ ça prend moins de temps ses jours-ci. Je pense que c'est bientôt ˶.

Avec un soupire lent et solennelle, Raoul se tourna vers l'ancien Furniture _[1]_ au cheveux rouge, ˵ je pense que certains arrangements doivent être fait ˶.

˵ D'accord, je suis déjà dessus ˶ Katze se retourna vers la console mais pas assez vite pour que Raoul remarque son visage tendu et troublé

˵ Katze ˶, Raoul lança un petit coup d'œil au jeune bâtard flottant dans le tank avant de se retourné vers son actuel compagnon. ˵ Iason … s'est toujours senti disposer à te complaire ˶.

Le visage de Katze ne trahissait aucune réponse mais Raoul vit ses mains s'arrêter sur le clavier.

˵ Et … je dois admettre que tu a su démontrer ton utilité, à nous deux, dans le passé comme dans le présent, sans ménager tes efforts ˶ Raoul continua de se rapproché de l'homme à l'allure élancée et à l'expression neutre. ˵ Donc, à la différence d emon cher ami, tu peux exprimer ton interrogation sans peur d'un quelconque châtiment ˶.

Le souffle de Katze s'échappa dans un hoquet de surprise brutale. Se mains se crispèrent un moment et avec plus de courage que Raoul lui aurait crédité, il inspira profondément hocha de la tête de demanda doucement ˵ Pourquoi, pensez-vous, qu'elle est fait ça ? ˶

Raoul considéra la question un moment ˵ Jupiter ? ˶ . Il soupira encore une fois. ˵ Je n'en est simplement aucune idée, elle est restée silencieuse à se sujet ˶ .

˵ C'est si inhabituel que ça ? ˶

Les larges épaules de Raoul de soulevèrent presque imperceptiblement. ˵ Je n'ai pas de base afin de comparer, Katze ˶ un de ses élégants sourcils se leva légèrement ˵ Iason a toujours été son unique choix afin de communier. Je commence tout juste à interagir avec elle et elle ne me parle uniquement de ses exigences quotidiennes pour mon rôle de leader provisoire ˶ .

Acceptant ces raisons, Katze se tournait légèrement et regarda l'Élite Blondie qui le dominait de toute sa taille. ˵ Allez-vous dire à Iason qu'il est vivant ? ˶

˵ Non ˶, Raoul sentit son expression légèrement durcir. ˵ Pas encore ˶

Humidifiant ses lèvres, il voyait clairement qu'il avait atteint la limite, Katze leva doucement le menton et demanda ˵ Pourquoi ? ˶ .

Croisant les mains derrière son dos, Raoul se tourna abruptement face au tank, plus précisément vers l'actuel habitant du tank, encore une fois.

Il laissa sont regard, étrangement impartial, errer sur le corps nu du bâtard, à la beauté imparfaite, qui était à l'intérieur

Sa beauté imparfaite complètement reconstruit.

Jupiter n'avais rien omit, tous les blessures causées par l'explosion de Dana Bahn avait guéri, la peau magnifique du jeune homme était sans une aucune marque. Même les cicatrices antérieurs, celles qui dataient d'avant son temps à Midas avaient été effacées. Les os brisés, la chair déchirée, même les organes génitaux qui, cruellement mutilé, avaient été réparés.

Tout étais revenu à leur place originelle.

˵ C'est ironique, ne penses-tu pas, Katze ? ˶ Raoul pencha la tête sur le coté en considérant ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. ˵ Que ces tanks amniotiques ˵ . Il fit signe d'un geste gracieux et d'une main élégante ˵ Ces utérus technologiquement parfait qui à la base devaient enfanter de parfaits Pets(1), et sur lesquelles Iason et moi même avons travaillé si longuement pour les créer, soit utilisés de cette manière ˶. Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, regarda l'expression impassible de Katze et détourna la tête à nouveaux. ˵ Afin de réparer le corps d'un bâtard des bidonvilles ˶.

˵ Le tank a guérit le corps Iason aussi ˶ murmura prudemment Katze.

Le cœur de Raoul considérait un instant Iason … Son ami. Son égal. Son _frère. _Il pris une profonde inspiration et acquiesça doucement ˵ Oui ˶. il baissa la tête et sourit imperceptiblement afin que l'ancien Furniture ne puisse pas voir son geste ˵ Oui, c'est vrai ˶.

˵ Alors … ? ˶

Se retournant silencieusement, Raoul fit face à l'homme à l'allure élancé, avec un regard soudain flamboyant, et ne santant aucune satisfaction particulière lorsque Katze grimaça légèrement comme s'il se préparait déjà au premier coup.

Ledit coup qui ne vint jamais.

˵ Alors _pourquoi_ je ne l'ai pas dis à Iason ˶ demanda Raoul ˵ C'est ça ta question ? ˶

Katze resta silencieux, mais gardant un regard ferme.

Raoul reconnu silencieusement le courage l'homme aux cheveux rouge. ˶ J'ai fais ce choix, Katze, pour plusieurs raisons. La plus importante … Iason ne doit avoir aucune distraction le temps de son rétablissement ˶. Ses yeux se rétrécirent en ne laissant apparaître que deux fentes scintillantes, seul signe extérieure d'émotion qu'il daigna monter au bâtard au cheveux rouge qui se tenait près de lui.

Heureusement pour Katze, Raoul nota qu'il réagit avec l'humilité appropriée, en baissant les yeux et abaissant les épaules d'un geste de soumission silencieux. Même s'il lui a été accordé une certaine liberté d'expression. Raoul pensa qu'il était tout de même gratifiant de voir que le Furniture savait tout de même où était sa place.

Cette pensée adoucis un peu son humeur et avec une honnêteté rare, ou du moins rare au vus de son interlocuteur, il dit : ˵ L'autre raison est plus prosaïque, je dois l'admettre ˶. il émis un soupire profond et visiblement frustré, avouant à Katze ce qu'il cachait avec tant de véhémence à ses pairs Élites, ˵ Jupiter ne m'a donné aucune instruction concernant la question de Iason et Riki ˶ .

Il regarda dans les yeux creusées de Katze. Raoul continua ˵ A partir du moment ou leur casi-cadavre ont été ramenés a Midas, elle est resté silencieuse à se sujet ˶ il souleva légèrement une large épaule, presque impuissant. ˵ Elle m'a donner des explications claires concernant la guérison des deux … Elle m'a dit que je devais prendre la place de Iason à la tête du Syndicat de Tanagra pour la durée sa convalescence, mais au delà de ça, rien, et je ne veux prendre aucune mesure pouvant déclencher son courroux ˶ Ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement tandis que son front habituellement lisse montrait là un soucis peiné. ˵ Surtout, si de telles actions devraient de réverbéré sur Iason … Il a assez souffert comma ça ˶

Katze hocha la tête, s'éloignant de la console et s'approchait de l'Élite prudemment. ˵ Iason me faisait confiance, Raoul ˶ dit-il sincèrement. ˵ vous le pouvez aussi ˶

Raoul tendit sa main élégante et la pausa sur l'épaule du Furniture. Sa prise état ferme et sûre, c'était la première fois qu'il touchait un bâtard volontairement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'action n'était pas aussi répugnante que ce qu'il avait imaginer

˵ Prenez Riki, amener le loin de Midas, Katze ˶ Raoul le regarda avec des yeux sombres ˵ Caches-le dans un endroit sûr et ne dis jamais à Iason qu'il est vivant ˶

˵ M … mais vous êtes l'ami de Iason ! ˵ les yeux de Katze de creusèrent à nouveaux de plus en plus irrité ˵ Comment pouvez vous même pens … ˵

Lentement Raoul augmenta la pression sur l'épaule qu'il avait entre ses puissants doigts, et regarda sans réel plaisir, le visage su Furniture pâlir, son corps entier pris de secousse accabler d'une douleur aussi virulente qu'inattendu ainsi que ses yeux déchiré par l'agonie.

˵ J'ai fais ce choix parce que je dois le faire ˶ siffla Raoul d'entre ses dents directement dans l'oreille de Katze. ˵ Ne penses-tu pas que je serais heureux de rendre à Iason son pet si j'avais le pouvoir de faire ça ˵ Raoul augmenta son emprise mortelle sur l'épaule de Katze, ignorant les faibles cris d'agonie, le sang qui suintait à travers le tissu blanc de la chemise Katze et ses doigts dans le corps fragile de ce dernier. ˵ Jupiter ne m'a donné aucune information, aucune instruction … comment penses-tu que Iason se sentirait si je lui ramenais son misérable petit bâtard et qu'il devait lui être retiré ? ! ˵

Haletant difficilement, Katze se contenta de regarder le visage froidement furieux de Raoul.

Avec un mouvement brusque, Raoul lâcha son emprise de Katze, tirant sa main et tournant le visage sur le coté, sentant la contraction sur le visage du Furniture en un moue de soulagement. ˵ Je n'ai pas me justifier auprès de toi Katze ˶ lu dit-il froidement en essuyant méticuleusement ses doigts ensanglantés avec un mouchoir sortit de sa poche de manteaux. ˵ Iason a clairement attester que le cas où il serait incapable de conduire ses affaires autant personnelles, professionnelles que politique, ce serrait à moi à le faire pour lui. Tous ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de savoir si tu obéiras à mes ordres ˶

Katze baissa la tête, visiblement conscient que la discutions prenait fin ˵ Bien sûr, maître Am ˶

˵ Très bien ˶ Raoul rangea le mouchoir dans sa poche. ˵Tu continueras donc selon le plan initial ? ˶

˵ Oui, Maître Am ˶

˵ Très bien ˶. Raoul rajusta ses manches et se arrangeait son apparence. ˵ Et tu te souviens du signal afin d'agir ? ˶

Katze refoula sa colère et hocha la tête un fois de plus ˵ Oui, Maître Am. Dès que Riki ouvre les yeux je l'amène hors de Midas ˶

˵ Bien. ˶ Raoul se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre sans même un regard en arrière. ˵ Je suis heureux que tu comprends la situation, Katze ˶

(1) : certains mots resterons en Anglais se sera mieux pour la fluidité du texte

Mood : Good :)

Donc voilà le 1er chapitre dites moi ce que vous en pensez si je continu ou pas


End file.
